Dbz in Elementary School: 3rd Grade
by DragonBall787
Summary: A/U OOC Fic! The chibis move on to third grade, and meet some new friends, Luffy, Naruto, Natsu, Toriko, Zoro, and Sasuke for the school year! Watch as they go on many adventures, from pranking Blutzinger (Buttstinger) to fighting enemies! *little romance, this is a crossover!* *No drama (except the fighting kind)* HAPPY ANIVERSARY DBZ IN KINDERGARTEN!
1. The Foreign Exchange Students!

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing! AND HAPPY ANNIVERSARY! ㇩5㇩5㇩5㇩5⭐⭐⭐❇❇❇❇ㇳ8ㇳ8ㇳ8ㇳ9ㇳ9ㇳ9ㇳ9㇧6㇧6㇧6㇧6㇧6㇧6㇧6㇧6㇧6㇧6

Chapter 1: The Foreign Exchange Students!

It was the first day of school, and everyone gathered in front of the building, just as usual.

The same kids were there (Goku, Vegeta, Krillin, Piccolo, Frieza, Brolly, Bojack, Ginyu Force, Master Roshi, Tights, Bulma, Chi-Chi, Zarbon, Dodoria, Maron, Tien, Launch, Celeria, Turles, Majin Buu, Hercule, Zangya, Android 18, Android 17, Yamcha, etc.) and they chattered excitedly about the latest news.

"I heard that everyone hates the First Lady!" Piccolo said.

"Duh! She takes all the junk food away from us just cause some others are obese!" Vegeta scowled.

Everyone looked at Majin Buu.

"...Is he obese?" Goku asked.

"I don't know! Maybe.." Frieza wondered.

Bulma ran up to the front of the group, "GUESS WHAT?! GUESS WHAT?! GUESS WHAT?!"

"What is it?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Spit it out already, Woman!" Vegeta growled.

"Yea, tell us!" Krillin said.

"We're getting new students!" Bulma spilled out.

"WHAT?!" Everyone screamed.

"Yea! They're only staying here for the year, and they're foreign exchange students," Bulma explained.

"Hmm...sounds suspicious!" Goku said.

"You wouldn't know suspicious if it blasted you in the face!" Cell said.

Just then the bell rung, and everyone rushed inside.

When everyone got into class King Vegeta finally made his announcement.

"We have some foreign exchange students, so don't try to kill them or anything. They'll only stay here for the year," King Vegeta said.

"We'll see if they're strong enough..." Frieza said.

"I agree, they better not be weak!" Cell said.

King Vegeta sighed heavily.

Just then, they heard someone from the door yell, " Gomu Gomu no..."

Everyone looked at each other in confusion.

King Vegeta slowly walked to the door and opened it.

"ROCKET!" the voice yelled as it punched King Vegeta.

King Vegeta, being unprepared, crashed into the opposite wall.

"Ouch," King Vegeta muttered.

At the opening of the door, all the kids saw Luffy sheepishly scratching the back of his head and Zoro shaking his head in disappointment.

"..."

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy! And I'm gonna be King of the Pirates someday!" Luffy yelled.

"..."

"He...is...AWESOME!" Goku yelled while excitedly running up to him.

"How strong are you?!" Goku asked while checking out his stretchy limbs.

"Very! I think..." Luffy muttered.

Zoro walked in the classroom and sat in his chair.

He caught Vegeta sitting beside him, staring.

"What the h*** are you lookin at?" Zoro asked.

"Nothing, you cheap rip off," Vegeta muttered.

"I'm completely different from you, troll head," Zoro said.

"Says the dork with the green hair, what type of person doesn't have black, blonde, or brown hair?" Vegeta said.

The next thing he knew, he was hit in the back of his head by Bulma.

"Take it back!" Bulma yelled as she tugged his flamed hair.

"No! Let go woman!" Vegeta yelled as he tried to yank his head back, but made his hair being pulled even farther.

Zoro looked at the strange pair and chuckled.

Naruto walked through the door, and said, "I'm Naruto, and I'm a ninja!"

Sasuske pushed Naruto out of the way and sat all the way in the back of the classroom.

"That guy looks like a goth," Beerus whispered.

'I know, he seems...weird. I think he's an emo,' Whis whispered back.

Some of the girls admired him.

"He's so mysterious.." Zangya said.

"YARRG! I BE MYSTEYEOUS!" Bojack protested.

"He looks so serious," Maron wondered.

"Hey! I'm serious!" 17 protested.

"Just...perfect!" Princess Snake said.

"YOU HAVE GONE TOO FAR!" Cell screamed as he prepared a blast to all of them.

Just then, there was a scream, "FOOOOOOOOOOOOD!"

Everyone turned their heads towards Toriko, who has entered the building.

"I'm Toriko! And I LOOOVVEE food!" Toriko said.

"..."

"Us too.." Goku and Luffy said.

"I eat ramen!" Naruto stated.

"Did you have to scream 'food'?" King Vegeta muttered as he finally got out of the wall.

"Yup," Toriko said.

"But what do you do?" Luffy asked.

"I'm gourmet hunter!" Toriko said.

"..."

"You hunt food? Like literal food?" Naruto asked.

"Awesome!" Goku yelled as his mouth watered.

"Yup! And I can eat up to 5,000 servings of food! -food food food-," Toriko said.

"Dang! That's insane!" Krillin yelled.

"Anyway, why do you have similar clothes to me?" Goku asked.

Toriko stuttered, "Its not...similar!"

Goku stated, "Yes it is...the orange outfit, the blue shoes, you even got my blue undershirt!"

"Hi friends!" Nastu yelled as he busted in the classroom with his flamed hands.

He accidentally set the door on fire.

"AHHHH!" Natsu yelled as he tried to put it out.

"..."

King Vegeta groaned, "All of you will be the death of me someday,"

Lunch-

Goku sat down at his table with his heaping plate of food along with Luffy's heaping plate of meat, Toriko's giant serving, and Naruto's small bowl of ramen.

"You're the only normal one," Chi-Chi groaned.

"So, does anyone hate Superman?"Goku asked.

"He sucks! I hate those stupid DC fanboys that hate anime!" Luffy screamed.

"Me too! They're no good people who haven't even watched a piece of anime!" Naruto ranted.

Goku growled, "When I see Superman again, I'll-"

"FOOOOOOOOOOOD!" Toriko screamed.

Everyone stopped eating and turned towards Toriko.

"..."

"Was that really necessary?" Frieza asked.

"I'M SORRY!" Natsu screamed as he was chased by the lunch ladies after setting the whole cafeteria on fire.

Vegeta sat at the table near Goku's with Zoro, Tarble, and Sasuke sitting by him.

"I'm gonna have to deal with four more idiots!" Vegeta growled.

"One's already enough.." Zoro growled.

Tarble frowned while Sasuke was still silent.

"Who's the old man, and why is he in the lunchroom?" Zoro asked.

"Hey ladies!" Master Roshi chuckled as he stared down all of the girls.

"S***! It's the old pervert! He's over 300 years old, and he likes to perve on girls and women, somehow he got in our school- HEY GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY WOMAN!" Vegeta screamed as he ran towards Master Roshi.

"I will never get used to this school, that guy's even worse than Sanji," Zoro muttered.

Recess-

"Let's go on the Merry-Go-Round!" Goku said.

Everyone hopped on.

Luffy stretched his arms around the Merry-Go-Round about four times, and held his feet on a telephone pole, "I'll push it!"

"N-Not so fast, friends, ok?!" Natsu stuttered.

But he wasn't heard by everyone's talking.

Luffy let go of the telephone pole and his while body swung around the Merry-Go-Round.

That caused the Merry-Go-Round to go VERY fast.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Everyone screamed as they held on to the Merry-Go-Round.

"What type of deathtrap is this?!" Krillin screamed.

Zoro stuck his three swords onto the bars and held on for dear life.

After Luffy's arms were unraveled, he was flung away screaming, "WEEEEEEEE..."

Piccolo and the girls shook their heads as they stared at the guys risking their lives.

"They're so reckless," Chi-Chi scolded.

"I know," Bulma said, shaking her head while braiding Tight's hair.

"That's why I'm the one that never gets hurt," Piccolo said.

Meanwhile, Zoro, Vegeta, Goku, Naruto, Sasuke, Cell, Android 17, Natsu, Frieza, and Brolly was left, and the Merry-Go-Round was still spinning fast.

The rest, was rubbing their sore behinds.

"Ha! I bet I can stay longer than you, Kakarot!" Vegeta challenged.

"You're on!" Goku accepted.

"KAKARROT!" Brolly screamed as he heard his trigger word.

"What the h*** is he saying?!" Naruto yelled.

"KAKARROT!" Brolly screamed as he powered up.

"Abort the Merry-Go-Round!" Frieza screamed as he hopped off.

"I'm with you!" 17 yelled.

"I'm not gonna die today!" Cell yelled.

"Ugh...I feel sick," Natsu moaned as he slid off.

Zoro grabbed his swords and hopped off, "I gotta look for Luffy anyway,"

"I'm not hopping off till you're hopping off!" Naruto told Sasuke.

"...I'm not hopping off at all!" Sasuke said, his first words since he got here.

"I'm still not getting off!" Vegeta screamed as Brolly made the atmosphere thick and hot.

"Me neither!" Goku screamed as he turned into a Super Saiyan.

"Stop cheating!" Vegeta yelled as he transformed into a Super Saiyan too.

Brolly finally used his Omega Blaster on the Merry-Go-Round as he screamed, "KAKARROT!"

The Merry-Go-Round blew up and everyone was flung off of the ride.

Naruto flew head first into the sandbox, Sasuke crashed into Maron, then pushed off of her by 17, and Goku and Vegeta flew right into Bulma and Chi-Chi's arms, who were tapping their feet at them.

Vegeta scowled while jumping off of her arms and Goku chuckled nervously.

BANG!

Goku and Vegeta were sprawled on the ground by the frying pan of doom.

"That was AWESOME!" Luffy screamed as he hung from a tree.

"Ugh...I don't feel so good.." Natsu moaned as he threw up in the bushes.

After School-

"What are your dreams?" Goku asked as all the kids ran out of the school in freedom.

"I'm gonna find the One Piece and become King of the Pirates!" Luffy screamed.

"I wanna find my dad!" Natsu claimed.

"I wanna become the Hokage!" Naruto said.

"I wanna make my full course menu!" Toriko said.

"What about you?" Luffy asked.

"I'm gonna become stronger and stronger! Breaking my limits over and over again!" Goku said.

"Well, we can only hope our dreams will come true," Toriko said.

"What are you talking about?! Hope?! I KNOW I'm gonna become King of the Pirates!" Luffy yelled.

"He's right! I know I'm gonna become the Hokage!" Naruto said.

"You should see the dragon balls!" Goku exclaimed.

"What are those?" Naruto asked.

Goku said, "7 magical orbs that grant any wish! It's a long story, but I'll finish in few days..."

Next Time- Torturing Mr. Blutzinger!

HAPPY 1ST ANNIVERSARY! ❇❇❇❇❇❇❇⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐㇩5㇩5㇩5㇩5㇩5㇩5㈇9㈇9㈇9㈇9㈇9㈇9㇧6㇧6㇧6㇧6㇧6㇧6㇧6ㇳ9ㇳ9ㇳ9ㇳ9ㇳ9ㇳ9ㇳ8ㇳ8ㇳ8ㇳ8ㇳ8ㇳ8ㇳ8ㇳ8ㇳ8❇❇❇❇❇And may another great year full of fanfics to come! And happy Memorial day! ㇌2㇌0! Sorry I haven't updated 8th grade, I was watching One Piece ^_^…..I'll update soon! But this fic will be really short (It's a crossover). Around..18 chapters or less, very short! And I won't be able to update as much as 8th grade because 8th grade is my #1 goal and I'm around halfway through. But I hope you enjoyed this chapter and pm and review me! But thank you for all of you supporting me throughout this journey! I wouldn't have gotten this far without you guys!


	2. Torturing Blutzinger!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

I'M SO SORRY! I HAVEN'T UPDATED ANYTHING IN 6 DAYS! :'( I'm a bad author...I was watching One Piece so much...I got all the way from the Alabasta to the Thriller Bark in 3 days! And I couldn't stop! Man, I feel like a jacka**...I gotta make it up to you guys somehow, but I got school now..hmm...okay, I'm gonna add an bonus chapter of ANY of my completed fics and I want YOU to choose which story it will be and what plot. It can be these choices: Dbz in Kindergarten, Dbz in Preschool, Dbz in Kindergarten 2: Next Gen, Dbz in Elementary School: First Grade, Dbz in Elementary School: Second Grade, Dragon Ball Z in Middle School: 6th Grade, My awful 7th grade fic poorly written due to puberty, Dbz in Kindergarten: Night at the Museum. If you wanna see any fic have a bonus chapter or an after story chapter or filler or a backstory, or a continuation of Kindergarten 2, or whatever, give me your suggestion in the reviews section, and I'll choose the best one! I'll have 8th grade done by next month, and I'm not letting OP stop me! I just wanted to catch up...I still like Dragon Ball Z a million times better, nostalgia, better fights, cooler transformations, Goku, Vegeta, etc. But OP is good too, with it's adventure and songs, they got the best songs.

Chapter 2: Torturing Mr. Blutzinger

It was a few days after the first day of school, and everyone was doing some math work.

"Remember, multiplication is basically a fancier, quicker version of addition," King Vegeta said.

"Grr...ng...gah!...Err..." Goku grunted.

"Goku, why are you sweating?!" Luffy asked.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Goku cried as he transformed into a Super Saiyan.

"THE F***?!" Zoro yelled.

"Kakarot! Be quiet! I'm trying to work!" Vegeta yelled.

"Shut the h*** up!" Sasuke yelled.

"Wow...his voice is awesome.." Maron marveled.

"Grr..." 17 growled.

"I know, right?" Zangya said.

"Argh..." Bojack growled.

"SHUT UP, GOKU!" Chi-Chi yelled as she hit a frying pan on him.

"Ugh..." Goku groaned as he turned back to normal.

"Sasuke, I'm scared..." Naruto whispered as he hid behind him.

"Get off me, fool!" Sasuke yelled.

"FOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!" Toriko screamed.

"..."

"What now?" Zoro asked.

"...I just wanted to say that," Toriko said.

"Ugh!" Everyone anime fainted.

"All of you are devils!" King Vegeta shouted, "It's just multiplication work!"

"He's right, friends!" Natsu said as he set his paper on fire...and his desk...

"..."

"AAAAAAAHHHHH! I'M SORRY!" Natsu screamed as he ran around his desk, with King Vegeta chasing him.

Just then, a shadow appeared of the door

Everyone was dead silent.

Hercule walked over, "What's the secret password?"

"..."

The door slammed open, and Hercule flew back, crying as Mr. Blutzinger walked in.

"..."

"Hey Goku! Who's the fat ugly old guy?" Luffy asked.

"Luffy!" Zoro groaned as he punched his head.

"This 'fat ugly old guy' is your principal! I'm Mr. Blutzinger!" Mr. Blutzinger said.

"Are you sure it's right?" Natsu asked, "My friiieeeends told me it was Buttstinger,"

"..."

The desks crippled down as the fire was burning it out.

Piccolo, Zoro, and Vegeta was toasting some marshmallows.

King Vegeta was asleep on his desk.

Mr. Blutzinger growled, "All of you got detention..."

"Aww..." All the Z Fighters moaned.

"WHAT?! You can't give us detention, you fata**!" Luffy yelled.

Zoro pulled out one of his swords.

"We'll fight you!" Naruto yelled.

Natsu was toasting the desk.

Toriko was in the corner in a fetal position, muttering nonsense.

"I don't fight! I give punishments to unruly kids!" Mr. Blutzinger said as he walked out.

"WHAT?!" Luffy yelled.

"He's just scared," Bulma said.

"We should do something to him!" Naruto said.

"B-But what?" Krillin shakily asked.

"We should run him over, and see of me still lives!" Frieza said.

"That's perfect!" Cell said.

"WHAT?!" Krillin yelled, "We c-can't!"

"You remind me of Usopp, he's a liar, and he's a chicken!" Luffy said.

"He sounds like you too..." Zoro said.

"And you sound like Vegeta and Piccolo.." Goku said.

"No he doesn't!" Vegeta, Piccolo, and Zoro yelled at the same time.

Their voices perfectly synced into one voice.

"..."

**Piccolo: It's now time for Reviews with DragonBall787 and Vegeta!**

**Princessdbz10 chapter 1 **

**Omg I love your story's and am so inspired by you! I just got in the sixth grade . Anyway I love what your doing hope you keep on doing it! Great job!**

**Me: Thanks, and I hope you enjoy middle school!**

**Guest chapter 1**

**Oh my f-ing god I love ur fanfics**

**Me: Thanks! **

**queenvicky99 chapter 1 **

**OMG CONGRATS.I can't believe I waited .At least it was worth it .I can't do a got review because I'm at school so just know WOAH ,You are almost there ! Until next time XD, also follow me on ig darksaiyanprincess. Chow**

**Me: Yup, I'll follow you soon!**

**Vegeta: Me too! **

**Guest chapter 1 **

**This was sweet but it sorta felt like too much was going on at once cause all the characters and adding them in made it a little hard to keep up with.**

**Nonetheless I'm still looking forward to ur next update!**

**Me: Well, it's kinda simple, the one you should be confused on is 8th grade, I have more than 50 characters...in this one, all I have is the Z Fighters, Two OP and Naruto characters, 1 Fairy Tail and Toriko character. The rivals (Sasuke, Zoro) will be with Vegeta and the main characters will be with Goku. But thanks for sharing your concern! **

**Guest13 chapter 1 **

**So very very very very very very very funny and cool. You should have a big fight seen against super man vs everyone and Beerus should freak out because Toriko stole his pudding or something**

**AWSOME story**

**Me: Maybe later...idk..XD Toriko stealing his pudding. **

**Guest chapter 1 **

**OMG!**

**it is finnaly here**

**Wooooooohoooooo!**

**u are awesome and cool and anything else positive i waited so long 4 this**

**I want to give you a hug!**

**thank you thank you thank you**

**Me: Thank you...*blushes***

**Warm hugs chapter 1 **

**Perverts on bulma vegeta becomes jealous that will become super funny to me**

**Me: Lol**

**SugarBaby chapter 1 **

**Yay! ANOTHER FIC I CAN ENJOY! THIS MAKES ME SO HAPPY! CONTINUE MAKING GREAT-NO AWESOME FICS! HAPPY ANNIVERSIRY DBZ IN:KINDERGARTEN! IF YOU SEE A MONSTER IN YOUR CLOSET, THAT'S MY SIS! JUST JOKING! BYE! I'M GOING TO GO PLAY SOME MINECRAFT (IT'S THIS REALLY COOL GAME!) NOW!**

**I'm a girl.**

**Me: YAAAY! HAPPY ANNAVERSARY! **

**00gohan123 chapter 1 **

**YAY! AWESOME!**

**Me: YAAAAY! **

**Vegeta: YAAAAAY! **

**friezafan chapter 1 **

**I never watch one piece,naruto, or others.I only saw crossovers with kakorot,Bulma,chichi,and the others.(Torture Buttstinger and Yamcha)Make frieza sing christmas don't be late with Zarbon, Dodoria and King Cold ,Die Yamcha!I play gta v online and my screen name is charamander 459 around level is me to google plus if you like (-).**

**Me: XD K I will**

**SuperSaiyanKnight chapter 1 **

**Great start!**

**Me: Thanks!**

**EmeraldoftheStars chapter 1 **

**Happy Anniversary! *throws confetti* Good first chapter but kinda sad that its gonna be a short fic. Anyway, keep up the good work and merry anniversary!**

**Me: Yea, crossovers aren't meant to be a full story...:'(**

**PippElulu chapter 1 **

**Oh...my...god...YAY!**

**This is just- just *starts crying slightly...yes I am literally crying slightly***

**This is a warning. You will be getting bucketloads of annoyed people and dickriders who will be on about "WHY ISN'T LUFFY'S CONQUERER HAKI IN THIS!" or "WHERE'S NARUTO'S SAGE MODE" and "WHY CAN'T NATSU USE THE LIGHTNING FIRE DRAGON ROAR"**

**Just giving you a warning. Trust me, it'll get crazy. However, if you don't mind a slight 1 minute spoiler just search up Luffy beats 50, 000 with conquerer's haki on YT.**

**Well, that was just my warning :3 Good chapter, AWESOME CHAPTER and be prepared. CIAO!**

**Me: Don't worry...I'll handle the fanboys! **

**Piccolo: And that was Reviews with DragonBall787 and Vegeta**

"I smell a plan!" King Vegeta yelled as he sat straight up from his seat.

"Ok! I admit! My friends and I plan on running over the principal!" Natsu cried.

"You plan on running over the principal?!" King Vegeta yelled.

"Thanks alot!" Beerus yelled.

"Umm...yes," Toriko said.

"Oh come ON!" Everyone screamed.

King Vegeta was silent.

"..."

"You know this is illegal, wrong, and crazy do you? You can go to jail, get executed, or go to a mental hospital just because of running over your principal, the leader of the school, for fun. I see this as highly immature and if I'm a good parent/teacher, I would advise you to not do it and get back to your boring schoolwork, but since I'm better than that..." King Vegeta declared.

"..."

"Go ahead, I hate the old man anyway!" King Vegeta said.

Later at Detention-

"So, I want all of you to write my name a hundred times on this piece of paper!" Mr. Blutzinger said.

"This is a candy wrapper!" Zoro protested.

"Huh? What was that? I couldn't hear you writing!" Mr. Blutzinger yelled.

"Your budget is so low, you can't afford paper?!" Sasuke asked.

Piccolo snorted.

"Shut your mouth and start writing!" Mr. Blutzinger yelled.

Everyone groaned and started making tiny words on the candy wrapper.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Vegeta yelled, "I'm the Prince of All Saiyans!"

Everyone groaned even louder.

Meanwhile-

Goku, Luffy, Naruto, Toriko, and Natsu were in a black Bugatti.

"Good thing we stole Old Man Jenkins' car!" Goku said.

"I know, we were lucky his car keys were in here too," Luffy said.

"So...does anyone know how to drive?" Naruto asked.

"I think I can, friends!" Natsu said as he switched places with Goku in the driver's seat.

"..."

"How do we get the engine started?" Toriko asked.

"Now...time for my signature attack to get the engine started, friends!: Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" Natsu yelled as his fists instantly lit up in a powerful fire.

It surprisingly worked: Everyone screamed and the force made the keys turn to start the engine.

Natsu immediately stepped on the pedal, and the tires screeched as they drove towards the school...

"Uhh...guys? We're driving towards the building..." Goku said.

"Don't worry, I got it!" Luffy said as he stepped outside the door and got onto the hood.

"Gomu Gomu no..." Luffy said as he swung his arms back.

"Rocket!" Luffy finished as he grabbed a nearby pole.

Unfortunately, Luffy forgot to grab the car, and ended up banging his head on the pole.

"Ow!" Luffy groaned as he slid down.

"We're gonna crash!" Naruto yelled.

"And the car's on fire!" Natsu gasped.

"This is gonna be fun!" Goku said as he trembled with excitement.

"FOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!" Toriko screamed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Everyone screamed as they busted into the classroom.

Everything was in slow motion by then.

Mr. Blutzinger slowly turned around and gasped.

Vegeta, Zoro, and Sasuke stared, shocked at the display.

Piccolo was filming everything, and all the girls stared with their mouths wide open.

Everything went into present time as the car ran into Mr. Blutzinger, but he was on the windshield.

All the Z Fighters flew outside, dodging the flamed car.

Natsu's flamed caught onto the school, and started spreading out.

The car ran around in circles, spraying diry everywhere, and making tracks around the school.

"We can't stop!" Goku yelled.

Luffy ran towards the car after getting up from the pole, "I'll save you!"

Luffy corked his mouth with his thumb, bite into his thumb joint (making a small opening) and blowed very hard into it, which inflated his arm.

"What the-?!" Blutzinger yelled as he lifted his face from the windshield.

Luffy blowed so much air into his body that when they were all focused on a single limb, they became the size equivalent to that of a giant's.

"WOAH!" Buu yelled.

Zoro smirked, and Sasuke cocked his head.

Vegeta gaped as Bulma struggled from over his shoulder.

Chi-Chi was carried by 18, and they gasped at the size of Luffy's fists.

"..." Launch and Tien gasped.

"HA!" Luffy screamed as he punched the car.

Goku, Natsu, Naruto, and Toriko jumped out before Luffy's fists impacted the car.

The car completely exploded into bits and pieces and as it fell down, half of the school was on fire.

They heard sirens around the block, and knew the firetrucks were coming.

Mr. Blutzinger gasped as half of the school was completely on fire.

He dropped down to his knees and pounded the dirt below him.

There was a long silence..

"..."

"Jeez, Mr. Buttstinger, we're sorry.." Goku said.

Vegeta thought, "Wait a minute, if there's a fire then..."

"NO SCHOOL!" Everyone chanted.

Everyone hi-fived each other and started celebrating.

"Ha! No school! No school!" King Vegeta sang as he danced.

"AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGHHHHHH!" Mr. Blutzinger screamed.

Next Time- New and Improved Football Team!

A/N- Again, sorry, I didn't update 8th grade soon, and I'll do so sometime this week. It was mainly because I had trouble setting up a Turles/Celeria chapter. Anyway, I'm gonna hurry up and finish my next chapter, and thanks for your support and reviews, and pm or review me!


	3. New and Improved Football Team!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Chapter 3: New and Improved Football Team!

It was a few weeks after school started, and it was finally football season.

It was in King Vegeta's classroom, where everyone was hyped.

"You gotta try out for the football team!" Goku exclaimed.

"That sounds fun!" Luffy said.

"But-But then...I won't be on the team..." Yamcha said.

"..."

"Who's the dork?" Zoro asked.

"Some loser who everyone hates...stealing my woman and s***..." Vegeta muttered.

"But anyway, you should all be on the team! There's 11 people in total, so Me, Vegeta, Luffy, Natsu, Naruto, Toriko, Zoro, Sasuke, Piccolo, Krillin, and Brolly will be on the team," Goku said.

"HEY!" Frieza, Tien, Ginyu, Cell, and 17 screamed.

"Sorry, but it's a full team..." Goku said, scratching his head.

"Hee hee!" Luffy laughed.

King Vegeta brought everyone's attention, "Ok, devils, all of you will be having homework tonight,"

"UGGH!" Everyone groaned.

"I'm sorry, but it's the new law...plus also, how do think I feel when I have to grade all of your papers while you guys have fun?!" King Vegeta snapped.

"Man...I'll probably need to ask Robin for answers," Luffy groaned as he looked at all of the math questions.

"Robin?" Naruto asked.

"She's one of my nakama. We live on a ship and sail and stuff," Luffy said.

"One?" Goku asked.

"I have 8 currently...Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Sanji, Chopper, Robin, Franky, and Brook,"

"Dang!" Cell yelled.

"I know!" Luffy chuckled.

Meanwhile, Vegeta and Zoro were picking and poking a knocked out Yamcha.

"Do you think we hit him too hard?" Zoro asked.

"...Nah," Vegeta said as he grabbed his scissors.

Natsu was handed his papers, and it burned immediately.

"Uhh...teacher? The paper burned," Natsu said as he raised his hand.

"Arrgh! Do the paper online!" King Vegeta snapped.

Lunch-

"HEY!" Toriko screamed as Luffy's stretched arm grabbed his food from across the table.

"Thanks!" Luffy snickered as he took a bite of Toriko's sandwich.

"FOOOOOOOOD!" Toriko screeched.

Toriko leapt off of the table, and started punching Luffy, who was punching back.

Goku happily munched on his chips, "Anyone back at home, Natsu?"

Natsu got a dreamy look on his face, "Yup! Her name is Lucy, and she's really really hot, but she's my potential gf,"

"..."

Natsu quickly left the scene.

"What about you?" Goku asked Naruto.

"Hinata's my wi-girlfriend," Naruto corrected.

"THIS IS UNACCEPTABLE!" A voice screamed.

Everyone turned to see Beerus glaring at Natsu, who accidentally set a pudding cup of fire.

"Oops...sorry..." Natsu sheepishly said.

Beerus' aura turned purple, and he stood up and was getting ready to blast Natsu, until-"

"Beerus!" Whis scolded, "Remember your anger management classes!"

Beerus took multiple deep breaths, "You're right Whis...I must control my anger,"

He quickly blasted a pink haired kindergartener.

"*sigh* Much better," Beerus said as he looked at the fallen child.

"Not the best choice, but good alternate," Whis complemented

"Thank you!" Beerus said happily as he grabbed his extra pudding from his pocket and stared eating.

"..."

**Piccolo: It's now time for Reviews with DragonBall787 and Vegeta! **

**captaindrake123 chapter 2 . Nov 22**

**LOL!**

**Me: XD**

**Vegeta: What's so funny? **

**Guest chapter 2 **

**How long will it be till the next update?.**

**Me: Around this week**

**Juli-sama15 chapter 2 **

**Let's get the boring stuff out of the way. I saw no spelling/punctuation errors, so you're good. I did see one liners, but I'll leave you alone because I didn't give you a chance to update. Other than that, you're good.**

**Now, the actual chapter was funny. I like how all of the main characters have something different about them, Goku is a completely idiot, Luffy is practically invincible, Natsu sets stuff on fire (I laugh so hard every time), Naruto is a wannabe ninja, and Toriko randomly yells food. (That's me XD) Good chapter and I'm eager to see what you have next.**

**Me: XD Thank you! I'll try to fix the one liners. **

**Vegeta: Yeah! No one liners! **

**Juli-sama15 chapter 1 **

**Sorry for the late review, I COMPLETELY forgot that I was gonna beta read and stuff...anyways, pretty good for the first chapter! Just try to stay away from making one liners, because I saw a lot of them. Just try to make the paragraphs more longer than what they already are.**

**As for the chapter...I liked it. It was a bit rushed, but it's the first chapter so I'm not gonna say anything about it. Can't wait for two, which I will read shortly!**

**Me: Thanks, and I'll try, just give me next chapter, I'm still getting into the rhythm of this ever since 8th grade ended. **

**Princessdbz10 chapter 2 **

**Happy belated Halloween! You get a lot of candy?**

**Me: Lol, nope :D...I'm too old! :'(**

**Vegeta: I steal candy from kids**

**Guest chapter 2**

**AWSOME AWSOME more piccolo stuff and why not a lot of Beerus he is AWSOME**

**Me: Lol, K **

**Vegeta: What about me?! I'm better than the Namek! **

**PippElulu chapter 2 **

**I...I...LOVED IT!**

**AND OH MY GOD! I'M SO PROUD OF YOU! ALABASTA TO THRILLER BARK IN 3 DAYS? THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT I DID! I AM SO PROUD OF YOU! Welcome to the One Piece Fangirls (the good ones...)**

**You'll have an awesome time with Brook :)**

**Hmmm... I think it's okay to wait a bit before updating, many writers do it and it makes their chapters extremely good. Not that yours aren't good already :)**

**Anywho...I LOVED THE CHAPTER! LOVED EVERYTHING ABOUT IT! IT WAS GORGEOUS! BEAUTIFUL *Cries* I RAISED YOU SO WELL!**

**Okay...so I didn't raise you...Details, details...**

**But I have to say...don't Naruto and Natsu seem a bit...cry-babyish in this? Dunno, just an observation**

**Me: Eh, they're like 9 years old, and it's just for comedy, lol. And Brook was, and still is hilarious! **

**queenvicky99 chapter 2 **

**Omg , Lol XD ! You are crazy for writing this ! I loved every single thing about ! Well I'm out of Word because I'm laughing to hard .Until next update !Chow! !**

**Me: Lol thanks, hope you enjoy the rest! **

**12courtney12 chapter 2 **

**Well these guys are all walking disasters aren't they. I'm happy to know that you can write stories this well, despite being the same age as me. Keep up the great work!**

**Me: Thanks! **

**00gohan123 chapter 2 **

**Pa mas... opps I was going to say great job but my French class words got in my head im been talking French all day...**

**Me: Lol thanks! **

**Piccolo: And that was Reviews with DragonBall787 and Vegeta! **

After School-

It was finally football practice, and all of the Chibis were on the field.

"Ok punks, you've annoyed me to my bone, so I'm gonna take it out on football!" King Vegeta said.

"Is that healthy?" Luffy asked.

"You ask ME that?!" King Vegeta growled.

"...What?" Everyone asked.

"Ugh, anyway, here's the players for this year," King Vegeta

Captains-

Goku

Vegeta

Piccolo

Positions-

Krillin- Quarter Back

Vegeta-Running Back

Natsu- Wide Reciever

Brolly- Center

Zoro- Guard

Goku- Wide Reciever

Naruto-Tight End

Toriko-Guard

Sasuke-Tackle

Piccolo-Tackle

Luffy- Running Back

"Yaaay! I'm a running back!" Luffy cheered.

"Ha! Frieza and Cell got rejected!" Piccolo snickered.

"I'm out!" Cell yelled as he walked away.

"*sniff*...I'm not crying!" Frieza sobbed as he quickly ran away.

"..."

"Well, let's start our plays," King Vegeta said.

Meanwhile, all the girls were getting a stern talking to.

"I don't know who gave you those outfits, but the skirts are way too long!" Coach Jewel, the new cheer coach exclaimed.

"But I like the decent length of my skirt," Chi-Chi protested as she straightened her shin length skirt.

"Well, you'll like these new outfits!" Coach Jewel said.

Later-

Bulma blushed as she tried on her new outfit, "Even for me, this is way too short!"

A slight breeze picked up, and Bulma blushed as her skirt panties (the black underwear over the regular one) were shown.

"I know!" Chi-Chi blushed as she held her half calf length skirt down.

"This is more my style," 18 said as she looked in the mirror, admiring herself.

She had the same shirt, but put shorts under it to retain her tomboy look.

"i kinda like it too!" Maron said.

"But...but why does it have to have the cut up skirt?" Princess Snake asked.

"Please girls, you are safe with the undergear," Coach Jewel said.

"If you say so..." Celeria said. .

By the time the girls got out of their locker rooms, all the boys immediately turned their attention to them.

"..."

"OH H*** NO!" King Vegeta yelled.

King Vegeta stomped up to Coach Jewel as he gritted his teeth.

"What's the problem?" Jewel asked.

"YOU LET MY LITTLE GIRL WEAR SUCH VULGAR CLOTHING?!" King Vegeta roared.

Celeria blushed deeply as she covered her face.

While King Vegeta was screaming, the boys were just standing around.

"I wonder what's wrong with him...they look hot!" Krillin said.

"I know, right," Vegeta said, eyeing Bulma.

"Let's practice our play!" Luffy said.

"Good idea!" Naruto exclaimed.

All the boys ran back to the field and got stated.

"Ready, Set, Hut!" Krillin yelled as he passes the ball to Vegeta.

Vegeta ran a few yards, and passed the ball to Naruto.

Naruto dodged Sasuke and Natsu and threw the ball high in the air.

"FOOOOOOOOOD!" Toriko screamed as he jumped high in the air, towards the ball.

Unfortunately, Luffy's stretched arms grabbed the ball, and snatched it.

Luffy continued running as kids tried to tackle him.

He quickly dodged everyone's tackle and made one final pass, "ZORO!"

Zoro looked to see the ball flying towards him and he was about to grab it, until Natsu jumped in front of him and grabbed the ball instead.

Natsu landed on the touchdown, and screamed, "YEAH! I WON!" as he slammed the ball onto the ground.

The ball was on fire due to Natsu's flamed hands, which caused the grass to be on fire, which caused the whole field to catch on fire.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Everyone screamed as they saw the fire.

The girls shrieked as everyone exited the field in a hurry.

1 Hour Later-

Everyone stood in front of the field as the firetrucks just got done removing the fire.

"Why do we always end a chapter like this?" Natsu asked.

Everyone growled and glared at him.

"What?" Natsu asked.

BANG!

All the girls slammed a frying pan onto Natsu's head.

"...I'm sorry..." Natsu moaned.

"Ugh," King Vegeta sighed, "Seems like out field is ruined now,"

"Where are we gonna practice now?" Vegeta asked.

"Well we have no choice...South High Elementary," King Vegeta said.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Everyone screamed.

"..."

"Who's South High?" Sasuke asked.

Next Time- The Great Dodgeball War

Ugh, it's hard writing a crossover...Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It's kinda difficult getting into the rhythm of a different fic. I wanted to tell you that there will be another chapter in Kindergarten 2 soon. But right now, I plan on doing 2-3 chapters per week with 3rd grade. I have a total of 15 chapters and 12 more's left, so the story will probably end around late December-mid January. I'll only do Kindergarten 2 chapters around once-twice a month, due to having around 2 more unwritten fics to do. Anywho, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and expect another this week!


	4. The Great Dodgeball War!

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing!

Chapter 4: The Great Dodgeball War

It was the second practice, and the team was gathered up at South High Elementary.

"Well, well, well..." Coach Barth muttered, "You're on our turf now..."

King Vegeta growled, "It's not my fault, it's Natsu's! I don't even wanna be here!"

13 walked up beside Chi-Chi, "Hey girl, considered dumping that idiot?"

Chi-Chi huffed, "Oh please, My Goku's a million times better than the likes of you,"

"Tell em Chi-Chi!" Bulma cheered on.

13 growled as he walked away, "Didn't want that b**** anyway,"

The next thing 13 knew, he was being yanked down on his collar by Goku.

"Don't you dare call Chi-Chi that name again or I'll personally deal with you!" Goku growled as he released his collar, causing 13 to fall in some mud.

"Woah, what was that?" Luffy asked.

"Duh, it's the 1% of all of us that is lovey dovey towards our gfs," Naruto said, "Unfortunately, Luffy doesn't have it,"

"I'm practically asexual! Even though I have a few occasional nosebleeds," Luffy said, "And it's a possibility after my adventure, I'll marry Hancock, but that's unlikely..."

"Man, thinking hurts," Naruto said.

"I know, right?" Goku said.

Meanwhile, Vegeta, Sasuke, and Zoro were watching his father argue with the other coach.

"I have a question," Vegeta said, "Why are you *points to Zoro* so nice?"

"Huh?" Zoro asked, waking up.

"Do you always sleep?!" Vegeta growled.

"Uhh...whatever, Luffy," Zoro muttered as he fell back asleep.

"How dare he?!" Vegeta growled, "I'm the Prince of All Saiyans! I deserve the proper respect!"

Sasuke glanced at Vegeta and rolled his eyes.

Next Day at School-

"ALL OF YOU ARE IMPOSSIBLE!" King Vegeta screamed.

Everyone flinched ad King Vegeta nearly gone Super Saiyan on them.

"NONE OF YOU TURNED IN YOUR HOMEWORK!" King Vegeta screamed, "IT WAS ONLY 5 QUESTIONS! WHAT KIND OF IDIOT DOESN'T ANSWER 5 QUESTIONS IN 24 HOURS!"

"Hey! We turned it in!" Bulma and Cell said.

"I didn't care," Frieza said.

"I was doing ninja stuff," Naruto said.

"I was training," Vegeta said.

"I was drinking water," Piccolo explained.

"Uhh...I burned the computer in the library," Natsu said.

"And I was training too!" Goku said.

"FOOOOOOOOOD!" Toriko screamed.

Just then, someone knocked on the door.

"...*sigh*," King Vegeta sighed heavily as he walked towards the door.

"Gomu Gomu no..."

King Vegeta scolded as he opened the door,"I should give all of you extra home-"

"ROCKET!" Luffy screamed as he accidentally punched King Vegeta.

He crashed against the wall and sighed, "I would immediately forgive you if you did your homework,"

"Uh...Sorry I didn't do it, I was chased by the Marines," Luffy said, chuckling.

"FUUUUUUUUU-"

**Piccolo: It's now time for Reviews with DragonBall787 and Vegeta! **

**EmeraldoftheStars chapter 3 **

**Natsu shall burn everything!*evil laugh* Ahem, anyway, nice chapter and NaLu reference. I have a feeling this teams football team will DESTROY the other teams!Anyway, update soon!**

**Me: Lol thanks! **

**Warm hugs chapter 3 **

**I love the girls outfits. Can vegeta become more of a perv. Also for high school fic can there be a lot of pervs. Goku becomes a pervert. Vegeta could be a pervert. Krillin too. It would be funny.**

**Me: Well, we already have enough pervs, lol. Turles, Master Roshi, and Oolong. Goku as a pervert is kinda too OOC. Vegeta isn't really perverted with anyone else but Bulma, but that's mainly sex jokes. Krillin's kinda a perv, even from Dragon Ball, so that's no different. **

**Guest chapter 3 **

**Lol I love Zoro and Vegeta's friendship**

**Me: Me too! **

**queenvicky99 chapter 3 **

**I'm a day late ,but no biggie !Heyo and welcome back .Bet you had fun over the break .Anywho lol to the whole crew .Natsu is lighting me up (get it XD) .Also we all know Hinata is your wife . so don't play dumb with us XD .Also really Natsu ,how you going do that to Lucy like that .We all know you love (love) her *Moves eyebrows up and down fast * So don't go say it not *Stops moving eyebrows*Well I guess I'm down and oooooooo,I looked at Toriko XD ,Lol .Until next update ! Chow! ! !**

**Me: Lol, yeah he was about to say wife, but he's too young XD **

**Vegeta: Marriage...hmph! **

**Blake chapter 3 **

**I have never watched I still like this fanfiction cause its I know dragonball im glad it was updated thanks!also I have to go erase my mind cause I just watched gt**

**Me: Lol, yeah..it'll take months...**

**Vegeta: GT...eww *shudders* **

**SuperSaiyanKnight chapter 3 **

**This chapter was funny, poor Natsu, getting so many frying pans will give him.a splitting headache. Heh**

**Me: Lol, yup**

**Vegeta: Ha! **

**PippElulu chapter 3 **

**BEAUTIFUL! *claps hands dramatically* LOVED THE CHAPTER!**

**I approve of your NaruHina and NaLu reference...I approve...**

**I very much approve...**

**Was Naruto about to say wife? Lol, same old Naru**

**LOVED IT, SEE YA SOON!**

**Me: XD Yeah, he was about to say wife**

**OnePieceFan22 chapter 3 **

**Question time**

**1. Will Nami come to school and either be Luffy's GF or his crush?**

**2. Will Frieza have his god form in the 2015 movie IN ANY of your fics?**

**3. Wait... Natsu knows to control his fire. So why is everything burning?**

**4. Will Lucy make a cameo?**

**5. In your opinion who do you think is stronger, Natsu or Luffy (In my opinion Luffy, but Natsu is really strong)**

**6. Ever thought of adding death note or Yugioh or Pokemon or hell even Attack on titan characters to the fics?**

**7. Will you ever watch SAO (sword art online) or the devil is a part timer (Both good anime on netflix along with death note) **

**Me: 1) Nope. Oda said no romance between Straw Hats, and I'd rather have NamixSanji, but also I have too many main characters... 2) Yup, around high school 3) Cause it's for comedy 4) Nope 5) Luffy, I think he can use Haki on Natsu, since it's like him eating a Flame Flame Fruit 6) Nope 7) Nope**

**00gohan123 chapter 3 **

**It's really weird to but funny weird**

**Me: True XD **

**Vegeta: There are plenty of weird stuff in this world...**

**DragonGurl57 chapter 2 **

**Yay!I love this story!I recently started watching Naruto and I'm glad sasuke's a part of this!**

**And lol I don't think that there's any limit to drama in one.**

**Me: Eh, I still try to avoid drama...not my style**

**00gohan123 chapter 3 **

**This was great as always anyway I think I found I new anime it's called.**

**Gonna be the Twin-Tail! I think it's pretty interesting so far.**

**Me: I would watch it but I have no time XD**

**Piccolo: And that was Reviews with DragonBall787 and Vegeta! **

Lunch-

All the boys grumbled as they rubbed their abused heads.

"Thanks a lot, guys," Cell sneered, "He hit me, and I'm the one who actually did my homework!"

"No one cares!" Zoro yelled as Vegeta snickered.

"Why the girls didn't get hit?" Luffy asked.

"Cause they're girls, dummy!" Tien yelled.

All the girls circled Goku and started giggling.

"Hey Goku, I'll give you a dollar if you to eat this!" Celeria said as he gave him a dried up roll mixed with mashed potatoes, a grape, and topped with watery chocolate milk from the cafeteria.

"Okay," Goku said as he grabbed the food and popped it in his mouth.

"Eww!" All the girls squealed as they started laughing.

"Goku, you idiot!" Chi-Chi yelled as she slapped his head.

Goku shrugged while swallowing, "What?"

Bulma laughed, "He'd eat anything!"

"He's crazy!" Launch yelled.

Natsu kinda stared while Naruot looked sick.

"Why so sick? I would eat that too!" Luffy said.

"Hey!" Mr Blutzinger snapped, "No playing with food!"

There was a long silence.

"Mr. Buttstinger?" Natsu tugged Blutzinger's pants, trying to get his attention, but instead doing something much worse.

Blutzinger sniffed the air, "Do I smell chicken?"

He looked down, and screamed as his pants were on fire.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Blutzinger screamed as he hopped around in pain, while the Chibis cracked up.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" They laughed loudly.

"GIVE ME WATER! GIVE ME WATER!" Buttstinger screamed.

Piccolo drunk his huge bottle of fresh water, and everyone started at him.

"..."

"Oh h*** Naw! I'm not wasting my precious water for the likes of him!" Piccolo snapped as he drunk his giant bottle.

"I found some water!" Luffy said as he stretched far away, and grabbed a bucket of liquid outside.

He dumped it on Buttstinger, and the fire was put out.

"..."

Blutzinger sniffed, "What's that smell?"

He immediately lit up on an even greater fire than before, "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

"Luffy you dumba**, that was gas!" Zoro growled as he punched Luffy's head.

"Oops...hehehe.." Luffy laughed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Buttstinger screamed as he ran out of the school, far away for any source of water.

Gym-

"Ok, kids!" Mr. Houghton yelled, "We're gonna play some Dodgeball: Death Version!"

"YAAAAAY!" All the kids cheered.

Goku and Vegeta were the captains, and they started choosing people.

Vegeta huffed, "Ummm...Namek!"

"YES!" Piccolo roared.

"Umm...Krillin!" Goku said.

Krillin walked towards Goku and they exchanged hi fives. "

"Moss head," Vegeta picked.

Zoro went to Vegeta's side and grunted, "Don't you ever call me that again..."

"Luffy," Goku chose.

Luffy walked towards Goku.

"Emo kid," Vegeta spoke.

Sasuke went to Vegeta's side.

"Naruto," Goku said.

Naruto went to Goku's side.

"Turles," Vegeta said.

Turles walked towards Vegeta's side.

Goku thought for a moment s he looked at the rest of the group, "Ummm...Taleem!"

Taleem trotted towards Goku.

Vegeta growled as the rest were girls and weaklings, "Tarble,"

Tarble smiled wide and ran towards Vegeta.

"Hmmm...Chi-Chi," Goku said.

Chi-Chi growled, "I was supposed to be your first choice!"

"Woman," Vegeta countered.

Bulma sighed deeply as she walked towards Vegeta.

"Umm...18," Goku chose.

"Kakarot! Stop reading my mind you cheater!" Vegeta yelled.

"I didn't I swear!" Goku protested.

Krillin smiled as 18 went to his team.

"Argh...Celeria," Vegeta chose.

Celeria went to Vegeta's team.

A few minutes later, there was only Yamcha, Master Roshi, and Toriko.

"Master Roshi," Goku said.

"Hee hee!" Master Roshi laughed as he went on Goku's side.

Vegeta growled as he looked between Toriko and Yamcha.

"Food food food!" Toriko said

Yamcha tried to look cool, but failed miserably.

"Food Freak!" Vegeta immediately said.

"FOOOOOOOOOOD!" Toriko screeched as he went to Vegeta's side.

"AWW MAN!" All Goku's teammates whined as Yamcha went on to their side.

"Wait! They have one less player than us!" Chi-Chi said.

"Well, I guess someone has to not play," Mr. Houghton said.

Everyone shoved Yamcha, out of the dodgeball zone.

"Now let's play!" Vegeta said.

Vegeta's Team: Zoro, Piccolo, Turles, Sasuke, Tarble, Celeria, Bulma, Launch, Tarble, Toriko, Frieza,

Goku's Team: Krillin, Luffy, Naruto, 18, Chi-Chi, Taleem, Master Roshi, Tien, Cell, Brolly, 17

The whistle blew, and everyone charged at each other.

"HA!" Goku and Vegeta screamed as they threw multiple dodgeballs.

Turles, Tarble, Celeria, Master Roshi, and Tien got out quickly.

Naruto quickly transformed into his Nine-Tails Chakra Mode, and sent glowing dodgeballs the speed of light towards kids.

Chi-Chi, Krillin, Launch, and Bulma got out next.

Zoro tossed some dodgeballs up in the air and hit them with the side of his three swords, sending them off.

17, 18, and Taleem got out.

"Gomu Gomu no...Pistol!" Luffy screamed as he punched many dodgeballs towards them.

Frieza, Toriko, and Piccolo got out.

Sasuke threw the ball up and backflip kicked them straight towards Cell and Brolly.

Unfortunately, they couldn't dodge and got out.

Naruto, Luffy, and Goku all growled at their opponents, Vegeta, Zoro, and Sasuke.

"Ka...me...ha...me...HAAA!" Goku screamed as he unleashed his attack.

" Gyarikku Hou!" Vegeta screamed as he countered attacked.

Zoro and Sasuke sent dodgeballs towards the blast as Naruto and Luffy did the same.

The beams collided as it got bigger and bigger, and bigger, until the beam clash finally exploded and dodgeballs were sent flying everywhere.

After everything calmed down a bit, everyone looked expectantly at the coach.

"...The winner is..um...it's a tie!" Mr. Houghton said.

"Really?!" Piccolo growled.

"This is bull!" Launch yelled.

"We had a giant battle, and you say it's a draw?!" Vegeta yelled.

"No fair!" Luffy screamed.

"Yeah, it doesn't make any sense..." Goku said.

"I have an idea! Let's beat him up!" Frieza yelled.

"YEAH!" Everyone screamed ad they circled Mr. Houghton.

"No...no...get away from me!" Mr. Houghton cried, "HEEEEELLLLPPPP!"

Next Time- Game 1

Sorry I didn't update sooner, I had field trips and hard tests this week..ugh. But now that I'm officially done with basketball and stuff, I will be able to update more early. But I hope you enjoyed this chapter overall!


	5. Game 1

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing!

Chapter 5: Game 1

Captains-

Goku

Vegeta

Piccolo

Positions-

Krillin- Quarter Back

Vegeta-Running Back

Natsu- Wide Reciever

Brolly- Center

Zoro- Guard

Goku- Wide Reciever

Naruto-Tight End

Toriko-Guard

Sasuke-Tackle

Piccolo-Tackle

Luffy- Running Back

It was the first game of the season, and all the kids were excitedly chatting about it.

"I can't wait for the football game!" Goku exclaimed.

"I know right, It's gonna be so cool!" Luffy said.

"Well, all I want is pancakes," Vegeta said.

"It's not as good as ramen!" Naruto said.

"All you think of is ramen..." Natsu stated, while catching his pencil on fire.

"Ok class, shut the h*** up," King Vegeta silenced as he walked on.

"..."

"Okay, today we're gonna learn about geometry," King Vegeta said.

"It's about Earth," Vegeta said, sure of himself.

"Isn't it about the planet?" Goku asked as he raised his hand.

"No," King Vegeta said.

"Wow Kakarot, you're stupid," Vegeta chuckled.

"Son, you said the same thing," King Vegeta said.

"..."

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Everyone busted out laughing.

"Shut up or I'll destroy all of you!" Vegeta screamed.

"Now," King Vegeta chuckled, "Who the f*** did their homework with THREE questions?!"

Everyone immediately stopped laughing.

"..."

Only Bulma and Cell raised their hands.

King Vegeta's eye twitched and everyone prepared for-

"YOU MOTHERF***ERS DIDN'T DO YOUR HOMEWORK WITH 3 QUESTIONS?! ARE YOU RETARDED?! DUMB?! MENTALLY CHALLENGED?! I SWEAR IF YOU DON'T DO YOUR HOMEWORK, NO RECESS!" King Vegeta blew up.

Everyone was trembling in their shoes.

"N-No recess?!" Goku exclaimed.

"That's right!" King Vegeta growled.

"No fair!" Turles said.

"Life isn't fair!" King Vegeta retorted, "Now get ready to go to drama class!

"Huh?" Everyone questioned.

"You have a new class, so get the f*** outta here!" King Vegeta yelled.

Drama-

"Hello class!" Ms. Jerkins said, "Today we're gonna learn how to do the fox trot,"

"Huh?" Everyone asked.

"A dance!" Ms. Jerkins said.

"WHAAAT?!" Everyone (Primarily the boys) screamed.

"Zoro! Dance with me!" Luffy yelled.

"NO!" Zoro yelled back.

"Hey Goku, why don't you dance with Vegeta?" Naruto teased.

"What are you talking about? I'm not the one who kissed my rival on my first few episodes.." Goku said.

Naruto and Sasuke blushed, "DON'T TALK ABOUT THAT!"

"Ha! Goku treated you!" Piccolo laughed.

"Uhh..teacher? I can't dance, I burn everything I touch," Natsu said as he showed Jerkins his flamed hands.

"Oh...okay, you can go," Jerkins said.

Piccolo moaned, "Uggh...I'm sick cause I'm green..."

"Oh dear! Go to the nurse!" Jerkins yelled.

"Piccolo, out!" Piccolo screamed as he left.

"We're sick too!" Cell and Frieza yelled as they followed Piccolo.

"Uggh...lucky!" Krillin whined.

"Now, who's first?" Jerkins asked.

"We are!" Bulma yelled as she raised her and Vegeta's hand.

"The f*** are you talking about, Woman?! I'm not dancing! I don't even like you that much!" Vegeta sputtered and blushed as he ran out the door.

"Hey! Come back you chicken!" Bulma yelled as she followed him out of the door.

"..."

"FOOOOOOOOOOD!" Toriko broke the silence.

"Didn't he just beat someone up for her a few days ago?" Zoro asked.

"He's a tsundere," Goku said.

"Huh?" Luffy asked.

"You act like you hate the person you love, but it's OBVIOUS," Celeria said.

"Ohh...we'll that's stupid," Zoro said.

"I know..." replied Naruto.

"Umm...who's first?" Jerkins asked.

"Us!" Luffy said as he stretched his arms, and brought Zoro to him.

"NO!" Zoro yelled as he struggled from Luffy's grip.

"HEEELLLLP!" Goku screamed as his hair was forcefully pulled by Chi-Chi.

"Umm...teacher? I have a wi-girlfriend, so I can't dance with anyone else..." Naruto said.

All the girls crowded Sasuke and started begging.

"Dance with me!" "Dance with me Sasuke!" "No! I'm prettier!" "B**** please, I'm much cuter!"

Bojack and Android 17 growled with anger and jealousy as their girlfriends were in the crowd.

Sasuke said in an expressionless voice and face, "I'm already taken,"

All the girls gaped their mouths open in shock, "..."

"WHAAAAAT?!" They all screamed.

"Ha! We do that all the time in my anime!" Luffy laughed.

All the girls sat, depressed as Sasuke leaned up against the wall and meditated.

"YES!" 17 and Bojack cheered happily, "HE'S TAKEN!"

The teacher announced, "Okay, let"s begin...and one, two, three, four-"

"FINAL..FLAAAASSSHHH!" a voice screamed as he busted in and blasted the teacher.

Everyone was dead silent as they watched the teacher got roasted.

The teacher was obliverated, and Vegeta stood there panting, tired from the blast.

Bulma just caught up to Vegeta, and gaped as she saw the teacher in ashes.

"See woman? The teacher died from...umm...Ebola, so we can't dance!" Vegeta lied.

Luffy said, "Heey...she didn't die of Ebo-"

'Shut the h*** up!" Vegeta whispered.

"Well, that's bogus," Bulma muttered.

"Ha! Vegeta wins!" Vegeta yelled.

"BUT! You gotta promise to dance with me in my 6th grade dance!" Bulma said.

"Yeah, yeah, I promise or whatever," Vegeta said.

'Ha! That's 3 years from now! It'll never happen!' Vegeta thought evilly.

**Piccolo: It's now time for Reviews with DragonBall787 and Vegeta! **

**Warm hugs chapter 4**

**Have you ever watch tfs. I suggest you watch it it is hilarious.**

**Me: Yeah, I watched all of the episodes**

**00gohan123 chapter 4 **

**Heh alright it seems goku still has some saiyan in him hahaha don't mind the late update as long as it nit abandoned I won't really care.**

**Me: Lol, I'll never abandon this series! **

**PippElulu chapter 4 **

**Awesome chapter! I loved it! Hmmm... *moves head to the side slightly* I like Hancock...and Luffy...WARGH! *falls over clutching head***

**I saw leaked Naruto the Last Movie images...**

**NaruHina kiss scene *pumps fist silently in a 'aw hell yesh' way* Winnnnnn...**

**Anyway, the chappie was AWESOME! LOVING GOKU'S 1% MOMENT AND THE DEATH GAME!**

**CAN'T WAIT FOR THE NEXT!**

**Me: Lol, I personally don't like the movie...Naruto's is milked too much in under a year...**

**SuperSaiyanKnight chapter 4 **

**This was a fun chapter, Goku would eat anything, even if you spat in his sandwich in front if him (eurgh gross!) He'd still eat it. Lol!**

**Me: Lol True**

**queenvicky99 chapter 4 **

**XD !You such watch The Devil is a Part-Timer ?that show is funny as back to to my review :This was some funny as sht .Piccolo YOUUUU jerk ,but I give you props !No body wants Yamyuck XD .Buttstinger got fried XD , ,I can't wait until next chapter ,you just don't know girl .But I shall wait .I need to stop laughing first before I can read anything else .Well until next chapie ! Chow!**

**Me: Lol thanks! And I always wanted to fry Buttstinger**

**friezafan chapter 4**

**It's been a while since I review great veggie going ssj would have been flippin funny.**

**Me: Thanks! **

**Piccolo: And that was Reviews with DragonBall787 and Vegeta! **

At the Game-

"Ok, devils, we're going against the Bulldogs, so they're weak. Now, just do play #33 until I say something else!"

"Right!" Everyone agreed as they excitedly ran out into the field.

The game started, and Vegeta and this kid named Crocodile chose the sides.

"Tails!" Vegeta and Crocodile said simultaneously.

"..."

Vegeta's tail waved around aggressively, telling him some hidden messages.

"I have a tail, so I'm choosing tails!" Vegeta said.

"But I hate heads!" Crocodile whined.

Vegeta growled as his tail waved even more aggressively.

"Hey, how about we play rock paper scissors?" The ref suggested.

"No way! Arm wrestle!" Vegeta challenged.

"Fine," Crocodile said.

They set the table up and Vegeta and Crocodile got their arms into position.

"Ready...go!"

Vegeta leaned his arm towards his way, but what he didn't expect was Crocodile turning his hand to sand, which caused Vegeta's arm to fall on the table.

"Crocodile wins!" the announcer said.

"NOOOOOOO!" Vegeta screamed.

He stamped his foot on the ground, which caused a giant hole to form, and was about to pound his arms on the ground-

"Calm down!" Goku yelled as he restrained Vegeta.

Vegeta growled, "FINE! Just stop touching me, Kakarot!"

The whistle blew and Crocodile tossed the ball to his fellow player, Buggy the Clown.

Krillin immediately stopped and gasped, "IT'S RONALD MCDONALD!"

Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo, and Krillin immediately jumped Buggy and started beating him up.

"I'm not Ronald McDonald!" Buggy cried as he tried to block the punches, but couldn't.

King Vegeta slapped his forehead while Naruto asked, "Do they have something against Ronald McDonald?"

"Something like that..." King Vegeta sighed.

The Bulldog's coach waved a white flag, meaning that they give up.

"Yes! We win!" Luffy cheered, "Ok! You guys can stop beating up Buggy!"

Buggy was still crying in pain as they continued beating them up.

"..."

"Uhh...guys?" Natsu asked.

"Ow! Help- Please, not the nose! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH-"

Next Time- Halloween

Sorry, I had three big tests this week...ugh. I'm just gonna start updating two times a week on winter break, I have too much pressure for the end of the quarter. Anyway, I'll probably post the 1st chapter of 5th grade once I get 75% done with 3rd grade (Ch. 11). But I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, and next game I'll add more football action.


	6. Halloween

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Chapter 6: Halloween

It was October 31st, and all the Chibis excitedly ran out of school.

"YES! School's finally over!" Luffy said.

"What do you plan on doing?" Goku asked.

"Wait a minute..." Luffy said as he looked at the sky.

Zoro looked up along too.

"Huh?" Naruto questioned as he looked up also.

Just then, a giant boat appeared, flying in the air.

"WHAT?!" Vegeta yelled as he saw the boat.

"It's some of my nakama!" Luffy waved.

The boat crashed on the ground, and Sanji, Franky, and Brook walked out.

"AAAAAAAHHHHH! IT'S A WALKING SKELETON!" Everyone screamed.

You people are such wimps! I see skeletons all the time!" Vegeta said.

"...No comment," Zoro said.

"Yohohohoho! Hello, I'm Brook," Brook said in a gentlemanly matter.

18 walked up to Brook and inspected him.

"Hello miss," Brook said, "...May I see your panties?"

BANG!

18 blew on her fist as Brook groaned on the ground with a bump on his head.

"What a perv..." 18 muttered as she walked away.

"I like that guy!" Master Roshi said.

"Heeheehee!" Luffy laughed.

"That is one of your friends?!" Naruto exclaimed.

"That's what I ask myself everyday..." Zoro said.

"Hello! I'm Franky! And I'm SUPER!" Franky yelled as he did his classic pose, with explosions behind him.

"..."

"AWESOME!" Goku and Krillin yelled as they ran up to Franky.

Goku checked out Franky's robotic suit, "Is this real?"

"Yup! I built it myself!" Franky said.

Sanji lit up his cigarette and coolly blew a smoke. He then immediately ran up to Bulma.

"Hello miss! I'm Sanji, your Prince Charming," Sanji drooled as he closed up of her.

Bulma took a few steps back from Sanji's sniffing, "Umm...hi, I'm Bulma,"

"Ahh...the most beautiful name I've heard, next to Nami-swan and Robin-chwan of course!" Sanji said as he started sniffing Bulma again.

"GET OFF OF MY WOMAN!" Vegeta yelled as he punched Sanji away.

"Who the h*** are you?!" Sanji growled.

"I'm Prince Vegeta the 13th, Prince of All Saiyans! And I have no last name!" Vegeta announced.

"...13th?" Sanji asked.

"Yeah...I'm the unlucky one..." Vegeta muttered.

"..."

"Anyway, one: she's Mrs., not miss!" Vegeta stated.

Bulma said, "Vegeta, we're not marri-"

"Two, I'm only allowed to sniff her!" Vegeta stated.

Bulma exclaimed, "You sniff me?!-"

"And three, I don't like cancer sticks unlike you!" Vegeta snarled, "Now, don't touch her or speak to her!"

Vegeta promptly hung Bulma over his shoulder, and walked away.

Zoro snickered beside Sanji, "Well, Love-Cook, you really got her,"

"Shut up, Moss Head!" Sanji growled, "Nami-swan's better than her anyway!"

"Don't call me Moss Head, S*** Cook!" Zoro yelled.

As they started fighting, Goku asked Luffy, "What happened to your other Nakama?"

"Nami, Usopp, Robin, and Chopper will be here in another chapter," Luffy said.

"Next time it's my turn!" Naruto said.

"That's good!" Goku said.

"Well, let's go trick or treating already," Vegeta said.

"Now, Goku announced, "Who's gonna go the opposite direction since there's too many people?"

"Ugghh..." Cell, Piccolo, Frieza, Hercule, Buu, Krillin, 18, 17, Master Roshi and Maron moaned as they left.

Only Goku, Luffy, Zoro, Naruto, Natsu, Toriko, Sasuke, Vegeta, Brook, Bulma, Chi-Chi, Sanji and Franky was left.

Piccolo: It's now time for Reviews with DragonBall787 and Vegeta!

**00gohan123 chapter 5 **

**Maa Maa I called it vegeta! Anyway ryu-chan do you know (looks around) what roms are? If Ya dint there super awesome files that hold old and new games say like gbc or gba and psp and ds theres so much it's all for free! Pm me and I can tell you were to get them**

**Me: I know that roms are! But I play DS emulator on my phone, even though I got a 3ds... **

**Vegeta: Free games?! **

**Guest chapter 5 **

**You remember me as ITTXY2 yeea sorry if i was a little creppy i have ADHD so i get hyper. oh veggie monster i am stronger hey look pancakes [i say pointing away with a frying pan of apocoliptal doom behind my back ready to hit veggie monster.] anywaysssss i found out i have an IQ of 125. [for real] smarter than most characters. maybe. k bye.**

**Me: Lol that is smart compared to most of them **

**Vegeta: HEY! **

**PippElulu chapter 5 **

**I'm going to agree with you actually. I just can't wait for this movie to come out because of the SasuSaku and NaruHina and the final fight and yellow rasenshuriken. Couldn't really care less about all the girls who've decided they love Naruto now that he's the hero of the village, extremely powerful, and that they know that his father is the yondaime and he's the prince of the whirpool country.**

***sharpens rusty carving knife* Not at all...**

**Beautiful chapter. *claps dramatically* GORGEOUS! When you said fox trot I was like ':)' cause I had a dance concert/competition today. I won first :) So proud.**

**I ADORED THIS CHAPTER! JUST LIKE EVERY OTHER OE! IT WAS BEAUTIFUL!**

**I think everything's beautiful don't I...?**

**Me: *sob* The movie sucked no SasukexSakura! My dreams are crushed! Oh well, got enough VegetaxBulma fanservice from BOG :P**

**Vegeta: Creep -blushes-**

**Guest chapter 5 **

**Tht was a short chapter or maybe it jus seemed quicker or whatever it was still great and I love crocodile in one piece! Anyway are u up to date in one piece yet or atleast post time skip?**

**Me: I'm up to date! This arc is finally getting good!**

**Blake chapter 5 **

**Um I just wanted to clear some things up with some people that are mad that you didn't do a yamcha,bulma complained vegeta didn't like bulma FALSE when he killed himself he did it for bulma,and in the anime yamcha LITERALLY CHEATED on bulma.I just wanted to help you out with the flames you were getting from some people so if people get mad at this than sorry but its kinda true also have a nice day everybody. (sorry again if people got butt hurt about this.)**

**Me: Thanks! But I think I solved that problem already. **

**Cheeze Bubble chapter 5 **

**Hmm good chapter! But I do see some minor problems with this fic**

**1. Natsu has the ability to quickly turn his powers on and off, he isn't a walking ball of fire so he wouldn't burn everything he touches unless he is doing it on purpose**

**2. Yuck NaLu**

**3. Ok the "FOOD" bit is starting to get old, give Toriko a personality, his show isn't even about FOOD like that, when he collects food he collects the fur, meat, etc of a strong animal. And plus he is very smart and witty so I don't see why he is actin like a doofus. :P**

**That's all the problems I have so far ...but again they are minor**

**Me: 1. Shhh! **

**2. Haha 3. This is an OOC fic, y'know**

**applefanfic chapter 1 **

**THIS WAS AWESOME :DDDDD**

**Me: Thanks! **

**queenvicky99 chapter 5 **

**Oh Please ,I had a week wroth of test and I have to take finals next week .You have it SOOOOOOOOOOOOO easy .YAOI MOMENT !*high pitch sound goes off * ;3.I have a tsundere friend ,and thanks for putting that in there !Lol on Buggy getting the sht beat out off him like always XD ,Luffy you are sooo helpful it's scary .Ha ,Really an Ebola joke XD ,I couldn't help myself from laughing but Ebola is not a laughing matter !Anywho ,great chapie as always ! Lol poor Veggie he has no clue !Bulma and Cell still at the top of there game .Also is it me or is King Vegeta angrier then usual ?Nah its probably me ,it's all this Christmas joy getting to me .Well I've said alot so ,until next Chapter ! Chow!**

**Me: Yeah, ever since the new characters came in, they've been torturing KV, lol. I would be mad too. **

**Warm hugs chapter 5 **

**What about 4th grade? Also ever having tfs mister popo in the dbz.**

**Me: In 2nd grade Mr. Popo threatened to go "TFS" on them, but othwrwise, I don't plan to. **

**Vegeta: NO! Anything but TFS! **

**kurizafan chapter 5 **

**I laughed so hard at king vegeta why the hell is wrong chapter**

**Me: Lol **

**Piccolo: And that was Reviews with DragonBall787 and Vegeta! **

They started with the first house, and rung the doorbell.

An Old woman answered the door, "Yes?"

"Trick or treat!" All the Chibis said.

The old woman gasped as she looked at Brook.

"Yohohohohohoho! Hello miss, may I see your panties?" Brook greeted.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" The old woman screamed as she dropped her candy basket and ran into the house.

"Really? An old woman?" Sanji asked.

"I'm desperate!" Brook sobbed.

"Hey! Candy!" Franky exclaimed as everyone collected the candy on the ground.

As Natsu touched the ground, it immediately lit up on fire.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Everyone screamed as they ran a few hundred feet away.

"Stand back!" Franky yelled as he prepared his attack.

Franky connected both of his arms together with a T-shaped pipe then aimed the remaining end of the pipe at the fire.

He then sucked massive amounts of air into his large arms and when he reached critical mass he fired a blast of compressed air at the fire.

"Coup de Vent!" Franky yelled as he released the air.

The air was so strong, that it took out the fire, along with the Old Woman's house.

When the house was blown away, the only thing they saw was the old woman...in the shower.

"..."

"RUN!" Luffy screamed as they all busted out in to a run, away from the old woman's house.

As they stopped running a few meters later, they slowed into a walk.

"Do you always set things on fire?" Franky asked Natsu.

"Uh huh!" Natsu smiled.

"It's a huge pain!" Sasuke muttered.

"Aw Sasuke, you know it isn't THAT bad!" Naruto laughed.

"Shut the f*** up and don't talk to me! And he always have to blow up every f***ing thing! At least once per f***ing chapter!" Sasuke yelled.

"..."

"FOOOOOOOOOD!" Toriko yelled.

"Who's that guy?" Sanji asked.

"I dunno...some weirdo," Luffy said. (AN: XD Ok Ok! Don't be mad! Toriko will have his time to shine later!)

They walked to the next house, and Chi-Chi ranged the doorbell.

The door opened and Luffy gasped, "We've been trapped!"

"GET STRAW HAT LUFFY!" Smoker yelled as Marines surrounded them all.

"What the f***?! Why do they want you?!" Vegeta demanded.

"I'm a wanted pirate!" Luffy said as he showed everyone his bounty paper.

Everyone gasped, "400,000,000 BELI?!"

"Umm...we actually use Zeni, so I don't know what that translates to..." Bulma stated.

"I finally found you Straw Hat!" Smoker yelled.

"You've been looking for him? Aren't you like 50 you pedo!" Naruto yelled.

"Hey! He's a wanted criminal!" Smoker yelled.

"He's like 9!" Chi-Chi defended.

"B-But he's a criminal!" Smoker yelled.

"Roronoa Zoro!" 9 year old Tashigi confronted as she drawed her sword.

"*snicker* That's your name! Roronoa!" Natsu and Toriko laughed.

"Oh no!" Zoro muttered, "I can't fight her!"

"...She your girl?" Vegeta asked.

Both blushed furiously, "NO! AS IF I WOULD DATE HIM/HER!"

"Well, you do look like a cute couple," Chi-Chi said.

"Matchmaking time!" Bulma squealed.

"No! No matchmaking time!" Zoro yelled.

"Just you women get out of the way!" Vegeta yelled.

"HEY!" Bulma, Chi-Chi, and Tashigi screamed.

"Argh...CATCH STRAW HAT!" Smoker commanded as the Marine troops charged towards the gang.

"Gomu Gomu no...Pistol!" Luffy yelled as he punched multiple Marines away.

"Argh!" Zoro and Tashigi yelled as they clashed swords.

"AAAAAAHHHH!" Brook yelled as he ran away and Sanji charged at the marines, spin-kicking them.

"He should do soccer! He's beast!" Naruto yelled as he started beating up some Marines.

"Rasengan!" Naruto yelled as he formed a spinning ball of compressed chakra formed in his hand and released it.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Marines screamed as they were blown away.

Natsu yelled, "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" as he set many Marines on fire.

Goku and Vegeta stood back to back as Marines surrounded them.

"Ready Vegeta?" Goku asked.

"Kakarot, I'm always ready to hurt people!" Vegeta growled.

"HAAA!" Goku and Vegeta yelled as they charged at the Marines.

"Coup de Vent!" Franky yelled as he blew many Marines into the air.

"Get off me!" Bulma and Chi-Chi cried as they smashed frying pans through their skulls.

Brook eventually returned with his violin and played music, making most of the Marines fall asleep.

"Hey guys! That's enough! Let's go!" Luffy yelled as he started running away.

The rest nodded as they moved out, immediately disappearing from sight.

"STRAAAAW HAAAAAT!" Smoker screamed in frustration.

'I'll get you someday, Roronoa Zoro...' Tashigi thought as she saw Zoro fleeing alongside them.

Later-

"That was awesome!" Luffy yelled as he recalled all of the events that happened.

"I know! We were kicking their a**es!" Naruto agreed.

Goku chuckled while nodding.

"We were all SUPER!" Franky yelled as he posed.

"Yohohohoho!" Brook laughed.

"We made it with the power of friendship!" Natsu said.

"..." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

Bulma noticed Zoro in deep thought and teased, "Miss her already?"

"Shut up!" Zoro blushed, "I was thinking about something else!"

"Oi! Don't tell Bulma-chwan to shut up!" Sanji yelled.

"What did you just call her?!" Vegeta hissed.

"Woah! We all need to calm down!" Goku laughed.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Vegeta yelled.

"Roronoa..." Toriko said.

"..."

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Everyone laughed.

"Hey! My name isn't funny!" Zoro yelled.

Next Time- Game 2

Well, Happy Holidays! All I wanted to the you is that I recently updated 5th Grade and posted my Christmas one shot, Dbz in Elementary School: 4th Grade Special 2: A Christmas Story. So, if you haven't seen either, check them out! And I'll update either story in 1-3 days!


	7. Game 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! .

Chapter 7: Game 2

Captains-

Goku

Vegeta

Piccolo

Positions-

Krillin- Quarter Back

Vegeta-Running Back

Natsu- Wide Reciever

Brolly- Center

Zoro- Guard

Goku- Wide Reciever

Naruto-Tight End

Toriko-Guard

Sasuke-Tackle

Piccolo-Tackle

Luffy- Running Back

It was around November, and the air was getting very cold, although it was a clear and sunny day.

At school, the boys were excited for their next football game.

"It's our first away game!" Goku announced happily.

They were all in King Vegeta's class, getting ready to get out of school early.

"Wait, it took you up to 3rd grade to have an away game?" Naruto asked.

"Yup," Krillin said.

"...Wow," Sasuke said.

"For this game, we're going against the Jaguars!" King Vegeta said.

Vegeta asked, "So does that mean-"

"Yup! Field trip! And school's cut short!" King Vegeta announced.

"YAAAAAAY!" Everyone cheered.

"No fair!" Hercule yelled, "We have to stay in school! Oh well, at least the ladies will be with me!"

"Umm...ew, and since we're cheerleaders, we get to go too!" Bulma stated.

"NO FAIR!" Tarble pouted.

"Oh alright! Since you're my son, you get to go," King Vegeta concluded.

"WHAAT?!" Everyone screamed.

"Okay, now you're just choosing favorites!" Frieza hissed.

"I'm telling Mr. Buttstinger!" Yamcha yelled as he ran out of the classroom, not without tripping along the way.

"Dad?" Tarble asked worriedly.

"Don't worry son, that fata** ain't gonna do s***!" King Vegeta said

Yamcha ran to the principal's office and banged on the door.

No one answered and Yamcha broke the lock and opened the door.

What he saw traumatized him for life.

"Kid?! What are you doing?!" Mr. Blutzinger yelled as he put a blanket over him and his wife's body.

Mr. and Mrs. Blutzinger were having a bit of 'private time' in his office, until Yamcha busted in while they were in a very inappropriate position.

"..." Yamcha stared in shock.

Mr. Blutzinger dragged the frozen Yamcha out of his office and quickly closed the door.

"...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Yamcha screamed as he constantly rubbed his eyes, trying to get rid of the image burned into his brain.

Meanwhile-

Everyone hopped on the bus to go to the away game.

"Please! Take us with you!" Cell and Frieza cried as they banged on the bus doors.

"Sorry, only players and cheerleaders allowed," King Vegeta said as the bus started driving away.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Cell and Frieza screamed as they slid down on the floor, wailing.

"GET BACK TO CLASS!" a teacher yelled.

In the bus, the kids were talking about what would happen during an away game.

"I bet they have food!" Luffy exclaimed.

"Ooh! What type of food?" Toriko asked.

"Every type!" Luffy drooled.

"...FOOOOOD!" Toriko exclaimed in joy as he nearly had a heart attack.

"Calm down!" Zoro yelled as he saw Toriko's flushed face and heard his giant gasps.

"All I want is to win," Vegeta stated.

"Better than anything else..." Sasuke muttered.

"Heey!" Natsu yelled as he struggled from the flame proof box he was trapped in.

"Sorry, but this is the only way to ensure that you won't burn the bus down," Naruto said.

"Hey look! We're close!" Piccolo called out as he pointed towards North City.

Crowds were formed at the Jaguar's field, excited to see the next game. There were many food stands and tents set up.

The Shenlongs boarded off of the bus, and everyone ran out, looking for the concession stand while Natsu tried to follow in his box, since everyone forgot to open it.

Everyone quickly separated to eat and prepare for the game.

"I love the meat!" Luffy drooled as he took another bite of his 7th hot dog.

"Yeah! The food's great during away games," Goku said.

"HELLP!" Natsu yelled as he stumbled through the crowd in his box.

Piccolo quietly drunk water in the water fountain before walking meters away, meditating.

Vegeta's mouth watered as he ate his 50th pancake, while 3 people were knocked out beside them in the pancake eating contest.

"More!" Vegeta commanded as the crowd gaped in shock.

One of the contestants proceeded throwing up after hearing that statement.

"The winner is this young lad!" the announcer yelled as he raised Vegeta's arm.

"It's Prince Vegeta, peasant! And I want more pancakes!" Vegeta yelled.

"Uhh...you're prize is-"

"Pancakes?" Vegeta questioned.

"No, actually, it's 500 zeni," The announcer said.

"I don't want any money! I have a rich girlfriend for that! I want pancakes!" Vegeta yelled.

"Sorry son-"

"Hey! It's game time!" Zoro yelled while running up beside Vegeta.

"*sigh* Let's go," Vegeta said as they ran towards the field while putting on their helmets.

They met up with the whole team and walked towards King Vegeta, just then, the whistle blew, officially starting the game.

King Vegeta brought the team into a huddle and said, "Ok! This is our plan...actually, we're gonna wing it,"

"WHAT?!" Everyone screamed.

"Yeah, I was playing 2k15, so I had no time to go over plays," King Vegeta admitted.

"Father...you're difficult," Vegeta sighed.

"Okay! Now let's win this somehow!" King Vegeta yelled.

"...Yaaay," Everyone dully cheered.

"Let's go Shenlongs!" All the girls yelled as the music started booming and they started making pyramids.

Celeria, being the smallest and youngest, was at the top, currently being carries by the whole team.

They threw her into the air, with Celeria doing backflips and they perfectly caught her.

The team went into the field and Goku matched up with the Jaguar's teammates to flip the coin.

"Umm...I choose heads," Goku said.

"Then I choose tails," Ace said.

"...Do I know you?" Goku asked.

"ACE!" Luffy screamed as he wrapped his brother into a hug. Ace smiled and they immediately had an arm wrestling contest on the field.

"Who's he?" Toriko asked.

"My big brother!" Luffy chuckled as the ground slightly cracked under him.

"Why do people we play against always relates to you?!" Piccolo asked.

"Whew!" Natsu sighed as he finally got out of that box.

He immediately stopped as he looked at Ace.

"I'm a devil fruit user. Since I ate the Flame Flame Fruit, I can turn myself into fire willingly," Ace said as he turned his hand into fire.

"Oww!" Luffy yelled as he yanked his hand away to blow on it.

"Sorry bro, forgot we were wrestling," Ace apologized.

Natsu's eyes widened as he saw that power and glared at Ace.

Ace caught Natsu's glare and carelessly looked at him before turning back to the others.

"..."

The tension was broke by the ref who announced, "Tails!"

"Good luck, Luffy," Ace said as he went back to his team.

"See ya!" Luffy waved.

"You're brother's awesome!" Goku said.

"Not as awesome as me..." Natsu muttered.

"No...he's pretty bada**, more than you," Vegeta stated.

"KAKARROT!" Brolly screamed.

"Hmph!" Natsu growled in jealousy. He was just like that guy, but they like him more!

At last, the game started as both teams got into positions.

"Ready! Set! Hut!" Ace yelled as he passed the ball to Law.

Law zoomed through the Shenlongs and running towards the touchdown, until Krillin tackled Law into the ground.

"Good job, Krillin!" Goku yelled.

"Wait a minute..." Piccolo said.

Law was barely in the touchdown zone, and was still holding the ball tightly.

"TOUCHDOOWWWN!" The announcer said as the crowd went wild.

"Yes!" Ace cheered as he hi-fived Kidd.

"Aww man! BALDY!" Vegeta blamed.

"None of you even moved!" Krillin defended.

Meanwhile-

"I can't believe they did nothing!" King Vegeta yelled.

"They must be idiots," Tarble said.

"This is all Baldy's fault! Tarble! Go for Baldy!" King Vegeta commanded.

"B-But I don't like-"

"Go for Badly!" King Vegeta snapped, "And that's an order!"

Tarble sighed while putting on a spare football gear on.

Tarble walked into the field and whispered something to Krillin.

"Darn it!" Krillin yelled as he walked out of the field.

2nd Quarter-

The score was 7-14, with the Jaguars in the lead.

"Ready! Set! Umm...Hut?" Tarble questioned as he passed the ball to Goku.

Goku ran a few yards before passing it to Naruto.

Naruto dodged the other players grasps and made his final pass to Natsu, "NATSU!"

Natsu grabbed the ball and it immediately went into flames to secure it's safety and started running towards the touchdown.

But, out of nowhere, there was a slight wind shift, and Natsu gasped as the ball was out of his fingers. Who was stupid enough to touch a flaming ba-

"TOUCHDOOOWWWN!" The announcer yelled as Ace held his flamed hand up, holding the flamed ball.

"D*** IT!" Father and son screamed at the same time.

"Baldy! Go for Pink Hair!" King Vegeta yelled as the whistle blew for halftime.

**Piccolo: It's now time for Reviews with DragonBall787 and Vegeta! **

**kurizafan chapter 6 **

**Good chapter and happy new is Captain Kuro or whatever he calls himself shows up**

**Me: Happy New Year! And probably idk... **

**Guest chapter 6 **

**Omg finally I really liked this chapter ...but...you know Roronoa is his last name riigght?**

**Me: Yeah, it's still kinda funny. Like it's two 'Ro's instead of one**

**Blake chapter 6 **

**I like the outburst sasuke had it was hilarious also I haven't watched up to the part where naruto gets rasengan does it harm people or just push them back?Anyways nice chapter bye**

**Me: Uhh...idk I don't watch Naruto that often...hmm**

**Vegeta: I hope it hurts people...**

**queenvicky99 chapter 6 **

**Lol XD ,Zoro name is not that funny !And MATCHMAKER !That's just what we do ,can't help up .Sanji gonna get his butt kick if he keep it up :3 ,So he better take the warning !Toriko does need a little more to say -_- ,I'm sick of the FOODDDDDD,but at the same time I do enjoy it so I'm koolz with it !Saksue and sakura never got together :'( Wtf ...Sorry I had a moment Anywho loved the mayhem and EWWWWWWW old lady taking a shower grossssssssss!Can't wait until next chapter! Chow!**

**Me: I think Toriko talks a bit more this chapter. And Im mad a Kisimoto...hmph...at least I have Battle of Gods...**

**Vegeta: Get over it!**

**00gohan123 chapter 6 **

**-yawn- sorry if that this isn't as a review as usual I'm dead tired I stayed up all night playing my call of duty advanced warfare I don't even remember when I fell asleep I'm going to sleep all day awesome job xd! For all the chapter Night**

**Me: Lol That's what I do sometimes**

**PippElulu chapter 6 **

**...That was...amazing...**

**Ermigawd...**

**I have no words...**

**There are just...no words...**

**Hey, at least chapter 700 had their daughter right? Small problem though...THEIR DAUGHTER LOOKS LIKE KARIN, SAKURA LOOKS LIKE A MAID AND SASUKE ISN'T WITH THEM! *pulls out hair psychotically* RAWR!**

**Me: Lol, now I freakin hate Kisimoto... **

**Vegeta: Get. Over. It! **

**Piccolo: And that was Reviews with DragonBall787 and Vegeta! **

Halftime-

Ace was sitting at a bench table with most of the Shenlongs, while the girls started their

"Wow! You're really something!" Luffy chuckled as he recalled that last play.

"Well, since I can touch, control, and make fire, I'm perfectly fine with touching a flamed football," Ace explained.

Natsu, sitting on the bench with his flamed hands behind his back, gritted his teeth at Ace's words.

Meanwhile, Vegeta went back to that pancake stand to finish his business.

"I. Want. More. Pancakes!" Vegeta demanded.

"Umm...you can sign up for another contest..." A man said.

"Yes!" Vegeta yelled, "Where are the papers?"

"SHENLONGS!" All the girls screamed as Celeria stood at the top, and with 18 and Tights doing many backflips as the fireworks went off.

The crowd screamed in applause, and the Jaguar's cheer team grumbled as they walked away.

"Once again, we stole the show!" Bulma said as she laughed evilly.

"...Yeah. Anyway, I think it was our best performance ever!" Tights said.

"I know right?" Princess Snake agreed.

"We'll always be victorious!" Maron chirped.

"WHAT THE H***?!" Celeria screamed.

"What is it?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Vegeta's in a pancake eating contest!" Celeria yelled as she pointed to a tent.

"I gotta see this!" Bulma said as she ran to the tent.

Vegeta was eating in a normal pace (which was very fast for humans) and it was only him and some fata** left.

"Vegeta!" Bulma yelled as she ran towards him.

"What woman! Can't you see I'm eating?!" Vegeta yelled.

Vegeta surprisingly didn't have any syrup on his face and was eating with some decent manners (Like with his mouth closed).

"Picture time!" Bulma said as she started snapping pictures on her phone.

"Stop!" Vegeta yelled, but was too focused in eating to do something about it.

Once Bulma was done, she smiled and said, "I'm putting these on Instagram!"

She walked away and Vegeta screamed, "You better not put that on the internet or whatever it's called!"

3rd Quarter-

The score was now 28-35, with Jaguars still ahead.

"Catch!" Goku yelled as he tossed Luffy the ball.

Luffy stretched his rubber arms to catch the ball, and immediately tossed it to Vegeta.

Vegeta caught it, and with a burst of speed, made it to the touchdown.

"TOUCHDOOOWWN!" The announcer yelled.

"Good job, son!" King Vegeta yelled.

Vegeta smirked as he looked at the score, now 35-35.

"Nice! One more touchdown!" Goku said.

"And we'll finally beat Ace- I mean the Jaguars..." Natsu corrected.

4th Quarter-

It was the final play (14 seconds) and the score was now 56-56. If the Jaguars put up a good offense, then they could possibly win the game.

"Remember, defense is the key!" King Vegeta said as everyone broke off into defense.

"Ready! Set! Hut!" Ace yelled as he passed the ball to Kidd.

Kidd managed to barely dodge Naruto's tackle, and leapt over Piccolo, while passing the ball to Law.

Law rolled under the raging Brolly, and faked hurt when Vegeta leapt at him.

He used a spin on Goku (Goku's helmet partially blocks his eyesight), and used one final pass to Ace.

Natsu used that chance to leap at Ace, and tried to punch him.

Once he did, he was shocked to see Ace unfazed nor burnt by his touch and was pushed away as Ace finished the touchdown just as the buzzer rang.

The game was over.

The crowd screamed as Ace raised his arms full of fire.

"D*** it!" Natsu cursed as he picked himself up, but unintentionally causing a fire.

People momentarily panicked, until Ace immediately stopped the fire on his own.

Ace walked up to Natsu and offered his hand, "You did pretty good, kid,"

'We're the same age...you're probably a few months older,' Natsu thought as he begrudgingly took Ace's hand and got up.

"Good game!" Goku said as he took his helmet off.

"I told you he was awesome!" Luffy chuckled.

"It's not a good game!" Vegeta yelled, "I lost! That means no pancakes!"

"Is that all you care about?" Zoro asked.

"Yes!" Vegeta yelled as he looked about ready to blast the whole place.

"Shut up, you big baby, we can go to IHOP after this," Bulma offered.

Vegeta immediately shut up.

"So, how's Sabo?" Luffy asked.

"He's on the Eagles," Ace said, "I think I'm facing him next,"

"Tell him I said hi!" Luffy said.

"Ok Baldy, since you didn't do s***, 500 pushups next practice!" King Vegeta punished.

"Why me..." Krillin groaned.

So, everyone boarded the bus and most waved goodbye to Ace.

"See ya later!" Luffy waved.

"You're awesome!" Naruto yelled.

"Hope to see you again!" Toriko said.

Goku held the peace sign while Tarble waved.

"MMPH! MMPH!" Natsu muffled, back in the box.

Ace waved back and the bus started driving away, bringing them back to the school.

"Father! I wanna go to IHOP!"

"What the f***?! We didn't win! Who told you that?!"

"Woman! You said we get to go IHOP!"

"Pleaase? I'll pay the whole bill! And the gas money!"

"*sigh* We're going to IHOP!"

"YAAAAAY!"

Next Time- The Fair

HAPPY NEW YEAR! Sorry I haven't updated in forever, just adjusting to the new year and all...I got school Monday, so expect me to start updating more often. And Ima try to take things a bit slow to drag my 5h grade fic out (I got freakin 7 months till high school!) 3rd grade will end in chapter 16, so 9 more chapters! I expect 3rd grade to end In March and 5th to end in May. I want my 4th grade fic to be my "summer fic", and then all I need to do is yearly high school fics. But I'd like to thank all my reviewers, cause if it wasn't for you, I don't think I'd be doing this right now! And who'd hyped for Xenoverse?! Im gonna preorder it, so look at my profile for my PSN of you wanna fight or something!


End file.
